Kagome in Wonderland
by The Apprentice Of Time
Summary: Kagome had a wild imagination.One day, things turned around. The Kitsune Rabbit was a dream or her imagination. Falling down the well couldn't be real. But,ending up in a strange place,getting real wounds,not waking up,it only meant one thing;this strange place, Wonderland was Real. And so was InuYasha.(InuKag,SanMir,SessRin) Rated T for some cursing, kissing,and blood. Disclaim.
1. A Dream or a Nightmare

Kagome in wonderland

Chapter 1- A dream or a nightmare

Kagome was standing in the doorway. The yellow light illuminating her father's face.

"Kagome? Is there something wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

He got up from the paperwork he was working through. He seems to get more tired every day. They headed towards her room.

"It was the same nightmare." Kagome said timidly. "The one where I'm falling, I was in a strange place". She continued after a short pause. "At first it is happy though. People are celebrating but, I see a strange light and everyone scatters, only screams can be heard erupting from the blackened trees."

"Well just remember about 6 impossible things before breakfast. That'll make you feel better. I'm here for you." Her father said as he tucked her into bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and bid her sweet dreams.

That was the last she saw of her beloved father. The last memory of him.

Kagome awoke with a startle, and a light sheen of sweat could be seen over her forehead. She rubbed her throbbing forehead with a sigh.

It was the nightmare again. With an exasperated moan, Kagome recalled something that she wish she hadn't.

She had her engagement party that afternoon.

Kagome sighed once again as she began the long process of slipping on her favorite dress. It was a dainty shade of powder blue, loose enough that she could breathe and of knee length.

Knee length dresses suited her best, but only because it was nigh impossible to trip over them.

Kagome was infamous for tripping over anything and everything.

The dress was also void of the unnecessary frills that her aunt and every other female were so fond of.

'Put on your stockings!' rang her aunt's voice in her head as she was about to head outside for breakfast.

_Stockings and pantyhose are both troublesome. _

_They rip easily and clung to my legs like a second skin, almost cutting off my blood circulation. _

Kagome quickly put on her knee-high socks. _Much better._ She didn't have time to dawdle. She wanted breakfast here.

Kagome walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She washed out her mouth as she thought of what the day had in stock for her.

_Preppy Aunt Sandra is probably gonna nag me about the stockings. I don't think much of crumpets so I'll eat here…..this Hojo guy is probably boring so that'll be a smash. Oh, I bet his boring nature would make him a catch in Auntie's eyes. What have I done for the world to hate me this much?_

She started running down the long staircase. She rarely tripped going down the stairs; much to everyone's surprise she tripped running **up** the stairs.

The rather large dining room was usually filled with Kagome's Aunt, Sandra's friends. Aunt Sandra's friends were on the top 10 people she didn't get along with. The six of them were snooty, they were too proud, and they used **way too much** old people soap.

Aunt' Sandra's friends always told her she was doing something wrong, whether she was making too much noise when walking (even though she wore flats) or whether Kagome was slouching too much, they always had something negative to say about her.

But, today they were nowhere to be seen, much to Kagome's delight. She sat down as one of Kagome's friends (or servants as her aunt called them), Koharu, placed some toast and butter on the table in front of the seat she usually sat in.

"Hello Lady Kagome!" Koharu said cheerfully.

"Good morning Koharu! Where is Shiori?"

"Shiori is finishing up in the kitchen."

As if on cue Shiori a girl with silver hair, and pink eyes came into the dining room. Shiori was 16; same age as Kagome.

Kagome usually got along with everyone and anyone. She didn't consider the people who worked in her mansion, her servants she considered them her friends. Shiori set down a glass of freshly made orange juice. They knew Kagome so well.

"Thank you so much." Kagome said after she drank the juice.

Kagome got up, bowed in courtesy and walked out to the carriage.

She got into the carriage with a sigh. She was really going through with this engagement.

Her aunt stepped in gracefully watching Kagome with every move. Aunt Sandra noticed the knee socks and immediately started an argument. "You should have dressed nicer." Her aunt said. "What are these? Knee socks? I told you to wear stockings. Stockings!"

"I don't like stockings."

"It's proper."

"Go put your stockings on."

"Sorry but, it's a little too late….." Kagome gestured to outside. They were already at Hojo's mansion. Hojo was some random stranger she had to marry.

They walked slowly inside. The Party was already started. People that were complete strangers were dancing with a partner. If they weren't dancing then they were sitting at a table clinking their tea cups. Crumpets sat nicely on porcelain plates. She walked over to Hojo.

"Ahh, mistress Kagome, there you are. Shall we dance?"

"Okay…"

They walked towards the dancing clearing. They began to ballroom dance. _This is boring._Kagome looked up at the sky. Hoping to see something more interesting than this loser. But what a better way to find something interesting than to use your imagination? _  
What would it be like to fly? Birds fly. Why can't a human fly? Flying doesn't look hard. What would It be like flying?_

Something had interrupted her train of thought and she turned to see someone had bumped into her.

"Sorry…" She said.

"Watch where you're going!" hissed Hojo.

She was starting to already have a bad taste of this guy. _Oh jeez and this guy is the one who I will be enslaved to._

She looked intently at a coupling of a woman that looked like a man with a man that looked fairly like a woman. This gave her the idea of the men wearing dresses while the women wore suits. She giggled for it was a funny image in her mind.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Oh if you really want to know…I was thinking of the men in dresses and the women in suits. It's quite a funny thought. Don't you think so?"

"No I don't! That is disturbing!" he yelled as the smile faded from Kagome's delicate face.

_Yeah, I definitely dislike this one._ But then she saw it. A bunny. It made eye contact with her. At first, she thought it was real but, what changed her mind was when she saw the bunny wearing a waistcoat she decided it was a figment of her imagination. It pointed at her, which captured her attention. It tapped its pocket watch. As if it was trying to tell her something. But, what? _Wait a minute…hold the phone! This was __**her**__ imagination so she was supposed to know what was going on._

But, before she knew what was happening, her aunt and Hojo pushed her into a gazebo where Hojo proposed. What captured her attention was a blue caterpillar on his suit.

"Hojo?"

Yes?"

"There is a caterpillar on your shoulder."

"Huh?"

Kagome then picked up the small little creature that dangled in her fingertips and placed it on a leaf of the nearest bush.

"Might want to wipe that….." Hojo mumbled.

"Now…"

But, that same moment she saw the rabbit again. It looked more like a kitsune actually. Yeah….a kitsune with bunny ears…

The kitsune was tapping his pocket watch while motioning to her. He was doing so rather impatiently.

"Your answer? Marry me?" Hojo repeated over and over. She really wanted to know what was up with the kitsune. This loser was here asking her hand in marriage after being rude to her while she didn't want to be bothered. She now knew what was going to happen.

"I-I really need a moment." She said running after the kitsune rabbit that had began to take off 3 seconds before she did. The branches of the bushes pulled at her hair but that didn't matter. Her curiosity had always been at a high level which she was able to contain but, this time she couldn't help it. The kitsune had very small feet much to her surprise it ran very fast. But, she could keep up.

"Wait!" She called as the kitsune rabbit jumped through a hole. This was probably no ordinary hole. She could tell easily because a fox, a rabbit and a wolf could fit down this hole all at the same time. In fact, this hole started to look different, as though it were changing. Definitely something wrong because now the hole was a well.

_Where did it go? I saw it go down this well but…..I should see it now…._

She looked down the well wasting a few measly seconds on just a tiny peek.

_I guess I have to go in. But,no matter; I'll be out before I know it. Only a few moments…nothing harmful._

She slowly took three steps back, bracing herself. She ran towards it and dived into the well darkness erupting as she fell deeper into it. But, then there was a strange yellow light….and she remembered this strange feeling…a dream was it? It was actually part of familiar nightmare…..she decided.


	2. Down the Kitsune Hole

Author's note- Disclaiming if I owned InuYasha than Kinky hoe *cough* I mean Kikyo would be pushed off of countless cliffs.

Chapter 2

* * *

.

Chapter 2- Down the Kitsune hole.

She was falling deep into the well. Kagome saw a yellow light. It was unnatural, like it came from a light bulb. The light was drawing nearer and nearer until she what it was; a lamp. The lamp was floating which was weird because although it seemed like she weren't falling anymore there was still lots of levels of height to cover.

_Yup, I knew it. Definitely a dream._

Then she saw coming towards her was unmistakably a piano. A grand piano. She twisted around in the air to see it looked as if it were going to crash into her. Then she realized it: The piano **was **going to crash into her!

_Holy Shit! What do I do?_

Kagome tried to turn right-side up but ended up sideways.

_That's just freaking great. Piano going to crash into me and I can't turn right-side up. I have to use my legs to try and push and stop the piano._

Unfortunately for Kagome, she turned upside down again. The piano came closer and before it hit her…it turned upside down as she did and played itself. The sight freaked her out. Her head was spinning; she was spinning.

She turned right-side up and collapsed in an arm chair that was also falling. The arm chair spun around so fast the lamp and the piano were barely visible from where she was. But, then the arm chair stopped and tilted, very slowly.

Next thing Kagome knew she was falling much faster. A clutter of junk coming towards her moving on its own.

And finally, she slowed…..and fell safely. She started feeling what was under her. It was a floor, an actual tile floor. She lifted her head, curtains of hair sprawled in all directions.

The tile was hard and cold. It was checkered red and white. Oddly enough, there were no windows, but there were long curtains dragging to the ground. She got up and she saw 7 black doors with different handles. One by one Kagome tried opening them. None of the doors would budge much to her surprise. But then it hit her.

_I'm obviously destined to get out of here, somehow. And where there's a will, there's a way._

"Aha!" she said excitedly redirecting her attention on the blood red curtains. She yanked them aside quickly, wondering what she would find. She saw it there, a tiny silver door.

Its silver appearance stood out from the rest of the strange décor. It had a strange looking 'W' on it. Looked rather fancy in Kagome's opinion. But she reached for the handle noticing above it a key hole; the golden key resting in its hole. Then the most peculiar thing happened.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there girly? Oh, yeah, go on waste my fucking time. I'm a fucking door, what do I know?"

She now was facing the silver door; the 'W' was now replaced by two silver eyes, peering in to hers. The keyhole in the middle had now appeared to be his mouth.

This shocked her; not the part where it talked, just the part where it's sailor mouth had been greeting her. She narrowed her eyes in dislike of the rude door; she was not one to walk away without giving the earned treatment.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. Were you talking to me the whole time?" She said with her now, cold, narrow eyes staring into the doors bright silver ones.

"Could you just hurry up and open me yet? The damn kids get dumber and dumber every day…."

"Fine." Kagome had smiled at his reply. But anyone who knew her well enough, would back away from the sight; her smile was a fake smile. This fake smile of evil meant she was going to be utterly rude, and violent.

She yanked the key out of his keyhole-mouth and before he could protest she shoved it back it. Kagome whirled and pushed it down his metal throat waiting to hear the click that would unlock the little shit face.

"AHHHDFSAJKASFJIROHJFLKADSJGK LADSNHFFBSRFWEOPF!" The door was yelling. It would take no detective to figure out that he was in pain; obviously you wouldn't want a piece of hard metal being stuffed down your throat.

"Quiet please. Can't hear….."

Click.

There it was the click and the curiosity that burned inside her.

She stuck her head through the door and then-

"Oof!" She looked back at her shoulders to wide, and her bust, too big to fit.

"Tough luck bitch." The door said while chuckling to himself.

Kagome then used her hips to slam him into the wall.

She crawled out looking around for something to help her. She got up dusting off her dress, and pulled back the second pair of curtains. She found a table, small table it was. There was only a little bottle with teal colored liquid in it and a small carrot cake. The liquid had a tag with 'Drink me' written on it in golden letters. The cake had a similar tag but, with the words 'Eat me' rather than 'drink me'.

She took the liquid first and drank. Kagome immediately began to shrink. Smaller and smaller until her clothes sunk in. She scrambled out of the clothes; she was naked she realized. Something had then fallen on her; a dress.

The dress was an orchid color; it went a little over her knees and was a little loose.

She ran outside, she was now perfect size to fit through the door. She saw an emerald forest. The forest was streaked with a plethora of other colors. The colors purple, red, teal, crystal, and orange were erupting from the emerald empire. Kagome stepped forward unsure what to expect of the 'rainbow' land.

Kagome heard voices from the north side and walked about three meters into a clearing where animals were gathered.

_Are they animals? They look like animals with a more human form. Like the kitsune. Strange…..too strange._

Then they turned around; startled perhaps by her presence. She didn't entirely blame them; a strange stranger walking into their forest with strange clothing, thin king strange thoughts. Not that they could read her mind but, still.

Before her stood a young lady; about her age in a pink and black suit, brown long hair tied up, she had brown cat ears sprouting from her head and a tail too. A rather large boomerang with a leather strap hanging across her back.

A rather handsome looking male was tall, with his short hair tied back grinned at her. He was wearing a suit and cloak over him. Rabbit ears poked through his head and a fluffy tail too.

Two figures, both brothers by the look of it, stood next to each other smiling.

And last but not least, the kitsune was waving at her a smile on his face as he was in his waist coat, pocket watch out of sight, bunny ears visible.

"We have been expecting you." Said the beautiful girl.

"I am Miroku" Said the male. "Sango and Shippo." Miroku gestured first to the lady and then to the kitsune. "This is Ginta and Hakkaku." He said finally pointing to the two brothers.

"Alas you must be Kagome-chan." Sango said.

"H-how did you know?" Kagome now had her mouth open in shock. Strangers she just met knew her already.

"Show her the Ernakulum." said a cool voice.

Miroku unraveled a long scroll.

"It's a calendar."

"It shows us each and every day in Wonderland." the cool voice said slowly.

"See here is griblic day." Miroku pointed to a picture on the calendar of them looking at the calendar.

"Show her the frabdious day."

"Oh yeah, frabdious day, the day where you slay the Jabberwocky!" Ginta said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, slay the what?"

Miroku pulled up another side of the Ernakulum showing her a picture of a gigantic dragon type creature erupting from dark ink clouds rushing towards her, in a knight's outfit, with sword.

"See that?" said Hakkaku. "That's the Vorpal sword. The only sword that can kill the Jabberwocky.

"If it ain't Vorpal, it ain't dead." Ginta finished

"What?!" Kagome was rather panicked. She had to slay this jabberwocky creature with no understanding of how to do it. This was all happening to fast.

"Tell us, Byakuya, is she the right Kagome?" said Miroku hopefully.

"Not Hardly." Said the cool voice of a male tall with a long streak of tied hair.

"What? Impossible!" Shouted Sango.

Just then, Sango's shouts had been interrupted by some rustling and a low growl.

"I-it's Kirara!"

"Kirara?! Impossible I thought we were safe!"

"R-RUN!" Miroku shouted as something large came bursting through the bushes. Kagome's eyes widened in horror of what was in front of her.

...


	3. Kirara and Kagura

(3) hello for whoever reads this fanfic I have come to disclaim this InuYasha anime. Sadly only Rumiko owns it. But onward to the next chapter (special thanks to MisakiTheHanyou67 and Darkhottie06)

* * *

Chapter 3- Kirara and Kagura

"R-RUN!" Miroku shouted as something large came bursting through the bushes. Kagome's eyes widened in horror of what was in front of her.

A large Tiger like creature was standing before her. It was rather beautiful, but scary all the while. A fire emblazing within' her as well as on her body went rather well with the sunny yellow pelt that bathed her. Black glittering fur was blanketing her paws, ears, and a diamond shaped figure on the creature's head. Twin tails twisting and hugging each other black stripes on the tails too. But, the scariest features were perhaps the long canine-like fangs showing through her still mouth that came with matching claws; she was ready to shred and rip her enemies at any time.

The creature; she was guessing known as Kirara, was now flying through the air bounding towards Kagome claws unsheathed, fangs bared.

Kagome started to run because Kirara was chasing down her. The mighty Kirara was flying, rider less, to attack Kagome. Leaping in the air Kirara's claws were barely 3 feet from Kagome's head. The now panicked Kagome ran even faster gasping for any possible air her lungs could grasp.

_Wait a second. Why am I running? This is my dream. Any second I can wake up because the dreams can't hurt me._

Kagome was now a good 5 meters away from Kirara when she stopped dead in her tracks, turned quickly with a justified look on her face and said-

"This is all a dream. I'll wake up and you can't hurt me."

Unfortunately for Kagome-sama Kirara caught up with her; and with a blinding light blood splattered over Kagome's face. She was clearly in shock for a long mark of three claws streaked across her arm scarlet with blood with skin torn against the wound making it sting like the fiery rapids of hell.

"AIYAAA!"

Kirara was about to land the finishing blow when Sango came to Kagome's rescue. Sango pulled out the large boomerang blocking the large and now bloody set of claws. Sango pushed the now infuriated Kirara, backwards with her large boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" She shouted while throwing the boomerang. Kagome could have sworn she saw Sango shed a tear as Sango did her work.

Another flash of scarlet and possibly some purple were drifting by in a liquid substance. _This is….Blood._

A fang flew into the air only to be caught by Sango. Sango then picked Kagome up and carried her piggyback style.

"We don't have much time!"

"Sango! Are you alright?"

"I-i'm fine."

Sango was running at an incredible speed. _Possibly because she is part animal. Part cat if I do say so myself._

Kagome's wound was opening. A mass of blood trickled down her arm as the air whooshing past was biting at it.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Thanks, I think i'll be alright."

"Sorry, I should have came sooner."

"No, it was my fault for stopping instead of running."

Sango continued to run in silence. After a while Kagome decided to break the silence. Hoping that she might get a clue to why she didn't wake up.

"Odd enough, I didn't wake up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well this is my dream. I should be able to chose when I wake up. The reason why I got this nasty cut."

"A dream? This is real. And the whole reason we got attacked was because of that bitch, the red queen."

Kagome decided t drop the subject of this being a dream, for now. Instead she decided to point the conversation in another direction.

"The Red queen? Who's that?"

Some whore who made this land evil. The reason why you are here. You gotta defeat her."

"Wait hold the phone, I thought I wasn't the real Kagome according to Byakuya."

"Well that doesn't matter. I think you are the real Kagome."

"Okay, but even so how would I beat the red queen?"

"You slay her ultimate weapon; the JabberWocky."

"Sounds easier said than done!"

Sango then set her down on a log.

"Well, any way Kagome try not to get killed, eaten, or captured by the red queen or anything else. I have to go do my job."

"Wait! How do I know if the creature's work for the red queen or not?!"

"Easy. They are dressed in red and black."

"Oh."

"Bye now!" sango said and like that she leapt into the air and out of sight, leaving Kagome alone and possibly in danger...

* * *

Kagome had been wandering around for a while now. Her orchid dress was now streaked with black and gray; the colors of dust and dirt.

_Staying out of trouble will be hard. It is already._

Earlier that day Kagme ran into some weird card people whom she had just narrowly escaped. The card people were wearing black and red, they had cards for bodies, and they walked around with spears.

She also had an encounter with some talking flowers who had insulted her and said she was a fake Kagome.

Kagome stopped abruptly. She looked into a puddle and saw fast moving ripples. She felt vibrations on the ground. something was bi and it was coming. Kagome tried to run but, tripped and opened her wound. Blood coming down her arm the dried blood now covered in wet and fresh blood was aching for treatment. The wind howled and then there was a booming voice.

"WHO ARE YOU?"said the voice.

The voice was from a female. The feminine touch in the voice could not be mistaken.

"I-Im Kagome." Kagome tried to sound as calm as possible but, that was very hard to do so when you were scared as hell.

"KAGOME? YOU PLAN ON DEFEATING THE RED QUEEN DON'T YA?"

"Um...possibly?"

There was a pop and a wave of relief washed over her to see a beautiful woman in a kimono. The kimono was snow white with cherry blossoms on it. The woman was beautiful with ruby red eyes and her dark hair pinned up. she floated in the air with ease. Two cat ears popped up from her hair and a tail from where her backside was.

"Well, good. Because I am tired of that bitch's shit." she said rather calmly.

"The Name's Kagura the 'Chesire cat'." She gave Kagome a very toothy grin. This grin sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.

"So you are Kagome? The Kagome?" Kagura continued.

"Supposed to be." Kagome had an odd but trusting feeling about this Kagura.

Kagura's eyes examined Kagome and stopped at the sight of 'Kirara's souveneir' to Kagome.

"Youch. What the hell happened here?"

"Kirara."

"Oh wow, you should heal this. If you don't it's gonna cause some serious shit later."

"This is just a dream, so I'll wake up son enough and it will be gone."

Kagura took out a strip of linen cloth.

"Well at least let me bandage that for you."

Kagura immediately started bandaging Kagome's wounded arm. This somewhat felt better. After bandaging Kagura helped Kagome to her feet and they began walking side by side.

"You know Kagome, Kirara wasn't always bad. In fact this world wasn't always bad."

"Eh?!"

"Shocker right? Well once upon a time, in the reign of the white King and Queen-"

"there are more queens?!"

"Yes sweetheart. King Sesshomaru and his lovely Queen Rin. I am good friends of theirs. Anyway...during their reign they were good rulers of the land and everyone was happy dappy and shit. The bitch Kikyo is the red queen; she was Rin's cousin. She got jealous of Rin like the slut she is and made a creature beyond all imagine; the JabberWocky."

Kagome walked on with Kagura. The moonlight being the only source of light in the dark world.

"She used this JabberWocky known as Naraku, against us. She burned the forests and forced us to live in a solitude,hidden away from the rest of the world, in isolation. She took over the kingdom, and became a cruel queen. Us people who decided to stand up against Kikyo were raging on i battle. Sango's job is going and fighting every day. She hoped you would come. Any way, Kirara was Sango's best friend.

Kagura continud after a few minutes.

"One day Sango and Kirara got separated from each other. When they found each other they were quickly surrounded by Kikyo's soldiers. Kirara got captured because they were gonna kill Sango. But, when we saw Kirara again she was bad; she tried to attac us, even Sango."

Kagome's eyes widened at the story. To lose someone so close to you. It hurt.


	4. The Queen, the cat and the girl

Oh farore! Thank you for any reviews/favs/followers or anyone who reads this fic at all.

Also a usual disclaim for the anime as well as the movie for Alice in wonderland. I will be making some of this on my own (like Kirara's tale). XD thanks. The story will now take a diiferent direction in kikyo's pov.

Also! sorry for not updating sooner, i just moved and we couldn't get the internet.

But, here is my valentine's present to you-

* * *

Kikyo's pov-

The Red Queen was in her kitchen waiting for her tarts to finish to bake. she was not a very patient woman for she had things to take care of. She wore a floor-length dress that was draped in blood red. With black hearts dancing across the hem of the dress, a silk sash wrapping her tiny hips. She had her head large unnaturally, with blue eye shadow. Her lips were pursed and she was loud and proud.

I just sent a troop of soldiers and Kirara after what is coming. In one word to describe it; Kagome. Ugh. the name was hideous being said from my voice. Even if it's the voice inside of my head. I, The Red Queen, Kikyo am and always will be to beautiful and to royal to be in competition of the bitch named Kagome. Sango could have easily joined me, even with her little pet, she is too stuborn. I'll have to persuade her more but now...

Kikyo was lost in thought at her kitchen when she stared, wide-eyed at the empty tray of her tarts,or what was left of them. Nothing but crumbs. Why? She had just set them to bake 15 minutes ago. Kikyo took them out of the oven 3 minutes ago. Unacceptable. Someone stole them. Unacceptable. Despicable.

Kikyo looked in the direction of a trail of crumbs on the floor leading to a room. Her throne room. She walked fast the clicking of her shoes the only sound as she pushed open the door, a red face of anger and yelled-

"SOMEBODY'S STOLEN MY TARTS!"

Kikyo looked around the room for somebody, anybody that could tell her who was to blame. She saw the line of frogs; a few days ago, she had captured them as servants and was going to teach them the art of tea serving. She padded towards the frogs with an angry and vicious thought in her head. she stopped next to the first frog. Time for questioning.

"Did you steal my tarts?" Kikyo said to the first frog with a stern voice.

"No your majesty."

she walked on to the next and was going to continue the pattern.

"Did you steal my tarts?"

"No your majesty."

This frog gupled as he said this.

"Did you steal them?"

"No your majesty."

"Did you?"

"N-no your majesty."

Kikyo walked onward to the next and last frog. But just one look told her it wasn't him. One look of his eyes told all. He knew where they went. He looked at the frog who gulped before making eye contact with her. She found her answer.

Trotting towards the frog that was surely guilty. She stopped in front of him as he gulped again, a pleading look in his eyes. Kikyo slowly bent down to look at the helpless little frog.

Her words although in a whisper, were loud and cold to the frog's ears. She said calmly with a distasteful frown-

"Did you steal my tarts?"

The frog gulped with every sense of sincereity in his eyes.

"IM SORRY! I WAS JUST SO HUNGRY!" He suddenly burst out. "PLEASE I'VE GOT BABIES TO FEED!"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD! Execution day is planned on 3 days before the frabdious day."

"Yes my queen." said the silver haired assistant named Hakudoshi.

"Go to his house and collect his babies. If his wife is there you must throw her in prison."

"And is she isn't there?"

"Then it's her lucky day because I am not up to hunting her down."

Hakudoshi simply nodded in reply as he bowed and departed grabbing a rather sharp spear. Kikyo smiled a horrid smile as she sauntered over to her throne.

"Drink!" no more than 3 seconds after she had said this, she got a drink in her hand the straw, perfectly bended.

Back on track. I wonder where they are hiding Kohaku. Using Sango's precoius little brother will definitley get the stubborn girl on my side. Then the rebels will fall and learn to love me.

Kikyo sat in silence her own thoughts rambling on until a dark looking man with a heart eye-patch and a black draping cape. He stepped up to her side bowed graciously and kissed her powdered hand.

"Why Musso, How long has it been?"

"An hour my queen." The dark man replied.

"Oh. anyhow, have you tracked Inuyasha?" Kikyo looked hopefully up at Musso. She liked him and was very 'friendly' with him as well as comfortable. Musso had always had a small set of feelings towards his queen but, she wore to much make-up, was to bossy and he had grown quite tired of seeing her.

"That hatter is mad and still on the run."

"Oh. I never really understood why they called him "mad" he was a hatter but never was he that crazy."

"I shall remind you Mistress Kikyo. He is called mad as in another meaning. In other words, he is always pissed and his temper is sour."

"Hmm. Well, I still have no clue as to why he doesn't want to wed me. No matter how much I chase him, no matter how long, he always escapes me."

It was true. Inuyasha was a dog hanyou that was constantly pissed and hated Kikyo more than anything.

"Hmm well, we might have more distressimg matters." Musso unravled the long ernakulum with one throw pulling the end of it towards Kikyo.

"Oh."

"See here my queen," Musso pointed to the ending part of the ernakulum where a picture of a girl stood on the cliff of a tower's ruins. She wielded the large fang sword in hand as the Jabberwocky exploded from an errupting darkness of clouds.

"Is it Kagome?"

"Yes."

"What's she doing with my Jabber-baby-wocky?"

"Kagome appears to be slaying it."

"WHAT?! SHE KILLED MY JABBER-BABY WOCKY?!" Kikyo screeched.

"Umm...no, not yet, that is..."

"Find her Musso! Bring her to me!" Kikyo hissed in a whispered voice.

* * *

Musso's P.O.V-

Musso rounded up the soldiers and horses. Kirara couldn't come due to her wound. It was not that big of a deal but, she would claw of the arms of any soul that came near her.

Instead he would take Koga, a wolf demon that could track Kagome's scent easily around this world.

It will take the mutt some persuading but the sly man I am could pop out any good lie.

He thought.

"Koga" He started "you will lead us to the girl named Kagome. She smells of strawberries and lillies."

"Smells? Just what do expect me to do?!" Koga retorted.

"Track her. Sniff her out of course."

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

"Why Koga, is this a matter of pride? Or do you want you and your brothers Ginta and Hakkaku, Whom we recently caught, to be free?"

Koga's gaze soften and his head drooped. Then he turned his gaze into stone again as he spoke to Musso.

"Me and my sister, ayame's, freedom will be included."

Musso tensed at this but regained his composure as he said stilffly-

"Everyone goes home."

Koga nodded as he put his nose in the air and started running in the Northeast direction.

A soldier chuckled softly as he whispered to musso-

"Dogs will believe anything."

At this, Musso smiled, a horrible smile

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.-

After walking with Kagura the Cheshire Cat, Kagome took a few moments to absorb everything that was just explained.

If I'm not the right Kagome, then these pore people will be helpless. 'Not Hardly'

rang Byakuya's mysterious voice in her head. Then Sango's voice argued another point- 'Well that doesn't matter. I think you are.'

What if sango was wrong? What if Sango was only trying to comfort and convince herself? Sango doesn't want to hear that im not the one.

"Shit!" Kagome yelled abruptly.

"What the hell is wrong?"

"What am I gonna do?"

"Like hell if I know. I can tell you a suggestion from the cats opinion."

Kagome brightened at this. Suggestions were good.

"Oh thank you."

Kagura sighed. "I'll take you to the hare and the thats the end of it."

Strangely those words felt similar. Like she had heard them. Kagome nodded in response to Kagura thinking of those words all around.

Kagome followed the Cheshire cat Kagura into the moonlight with one thought circulating in her head-

Where have I heard these words?

After she pushed her thoughts away, Kagome padded into the moonlight after Kagura, The cheshire cat.


	5. The Hatter and his tea party

Thankyou to Misaki the Hanyou, AmeliaBlake and inukag luver 1 for the reviews. I will continue to write now that i got my internet back. BTW, there will be more diolouge than usual in this chapter but, i wanted to reveal a little more into the plot which you will find out later~

**Misaki the Hanyou : UGH SEEING KIKYO WITH A BIG HEAD? Oh just execute me now! Haha, great story! And that's right Inuyasha! Keep the fuck away from The period- red queen! XD I'm very happy that you have gotten your Internet back, great work!**

Special thanks to you Misaki. This one's for you-

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.-

Kagome and Kagura waded through the gathering mist into the moonlight. Kagura kept on evaporating this way and that. It made Kagome dizzy to watch as the cat-woman appeared to her left and vanish in a second's time only to be found ahead on Kagome's right.

They had been walking for half an hour and Kagome had to sit for a few minutes. Kagura sighed; probably impatient.

"Humans get tired so easily." Kagura sighed again with a deep slow breath.

"Thinking tire's me."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Your words. You said 'the hare and the hatter'. Who are they?" Even though Kagome had a good idea of who the hare was, she needed to know of the hatter.

"Hare is Miroku. I believe you met him if I have the right information from the daily gossip."

"Ok. The Hatter?"

"The hatter is InuYasha. Him you haven't met. Technically he is the mad hatter. Although, he is more pissed than 'mad'. You have to be careful around him."

Kagome thought wickedly before supressing a smile as she said- "What makes him so special?"

"Good question." Kagura continued on by answering Kagome's question. "Because he is an ass."

"Physically and mentally?"

"Correct dearie, correct. He is a little crazy and…..not all there when the subject turns to his past. His attitude is cocky and he is a stupid jerk about everything."

"What is with his past?"

"I don't like the idea of another history lesson so you can ask him. You are a stranger so he might open up to you."

Kagura glanced at Kagome with a knowing look. Kagura's eyes that were usually warm and full of cheer looked cold and sad.

_This cat has a smile that could hide the most horrible of memories._ Kagome thought with a sad smile.

"I guess it's true." Kagome said sympathetically.

Kagura looked up at Kagome with a sudden interest, waiting perhaps, for Kagome to continue.

It seems that Kagura's wish came true as Kagome finished-

"The saddest people smile the brightest."

* * *

InuYasha's P.O.V

He could smell it. The smell interrupting his previous thoughts a few seconds before the 'guests' arrived.

With a wicked smirk he looked up his golden eyes searching the blackened trees.

_The wenches are here._

The moonlight flickered illuminating his face and silver hair.

"We…. have guests." He said smiling with his fangs biting into his lower lip

Miroku looked up tugging on his rabbit ear. His cracked teacup was shaking between his fingers.

"Sugar?" He murmured uncertainly.

Sango took a spoon putting a sugar cube into it as she held the spoon by its handle tip. She pulled back on the spoon's other tip with her other hand's index finger and launched the cube into his cup.

"N-nice." He said.

Sango giggled with eyes that were unfocused. It was like she was in a whole other world. She mumbled absentmindedly about her day at work as Miroku crept up behind her stool. Miroku giggled as he stuck his hand behind the stool where her butt rested. He stroked her ass and the roundness of it. With her eyes suddenly wide as she grasped hold of the situation, she had her hand raised as it found its target of Miroku's cheek.

Miroku looked forlon until he saw company arrive; Kagura and a pretty wench. My battered top hat pushed my bangs down, hiding my eyes. This probably made me look mysterious.

"This is my friend" Kagura said. "She's great" then, Kagura smiled viciously and evaporated leaving not a trace.

Sango started clapping her hands and singing hysterically. She was singing an unfamiliar name. His dog ears pricked up realizeing the chant. The name of the savior who could set them free.

I jumped up onto my seat my eyes showing every bit of interest. As I climbed the table I slipped on some spilt tea and ended up sliding down the table to meet the beautiful maiden. My insanity took over me as I started laughing hysterically at the thrill and posibility of loosing my footing and hitting my head. I slid through the aisle of the table making dishes scatter and crash around.

The pretty girl was staring up at me with round and curious eyes, her expression - puzzled.

I bent down to steal Miroku's tea cup and snickered while doing so sliding to the edge of the table to meet this girl. I looked down at her and realized that she looked much smaller.

"Kagome~!" I purred in a rather seductive voice. "Did you eat that funny enchanted cake?"

"Yes I did. Problem?" Before I could answer she continued. "As far as I know you don't look like the type of person that was stuffed through a miniscule door."

Then, as I was protesting, Sango jumped up an down before tackle-hugging Kagome and squeeling.

"I missed you! I missed you! This asswipe took me from doing my job and i missed you!" Sango pointed at me accusinglyand I screwed up my seductive expression, probably making myself look stupid.

"He did!?" Kagome gasped and played along. "Why, thats terrible! Where are your manners?" She looked at me with a glint of mischief in her soft brown eyes.

"I threw that shit away." I shrugged. "Long time ago."

"Well why don't you get them back?"

"Because I don't fucking feel like it."

"You mean because your an ass?"

At that moment a loud and obnoxious cackle erupted from nowhere. My hat slowly lifted of my head making my hair more visible.

"Oh Yashie, didn't I tell you she was great?"

In one word to describe the owner of the voice- bitch; inn one name that she is- Kagura.

"Hello evil." I groaned. I snatched up my hat and glared at her and her nasty habit. She was always stealing my hat!

"Why, thats no way to treat your friend. How would fluffy like it, if he knew how you were treating his wife's friend?"

"Keh! He couldn't touch me if he wanted!" I growled. My temper rose like fiery hell real quick these days. Kagura was the only one who really messed with me because 'fluffy' was to busy in hiding.

"Your brother could hurt you if he wished but Rin is too busy keeping him safe."

"If it weren't for the red bitch we wouldn't have to be in hiding."

"Inu, you finally said something right." Kagura looked pretty pleased but, her eyes were still wary.

"What the fuck is with you and nicknames?" I asked crossly.

"It's a gift YashYash."

I rolled my eyes and then picked up Kagome by her smaller-than-normal hand. The poor girl was alarmed by the gesture as she ran to keep up with my pace as I trotted across the table. Finally I settled down into my chair and had her sit on the table as I poured her some tea.

"Sugar?"

"Considring that I just got dragged across a table; sure why not?"

I dropped in 2 sugar cubes and watched them disolve in the hot tea. She looked tired and maybe even scared. She probably knew of her fate, to have to slay an unknown creature that was unstoppable. I dropped another sugar cube in; she could use some sweetness to soften her bitter fate.

She held the cup with gentle hands and took little sips at a time. "Thanks" she murmured. Then bad news were to come on our doorstep.

Some one was coming! And it wasn't the good type of people. Henchmen he could tell by their scent of metal and blood as well as their noisy shuffling.  
But, there was someone else- who?

Then I realized it; in one word- evil  
in one name-

"Musso" I muttered.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.-

I looked up surprised at InuYasha's sudden seriousness.

"What's wrong?" I asked eyes wide.

Without any time to spare, he took out a vile of some familiar liquid and made me gulp it down. Immediatly I shrank so low; InuYasha looked even more tall. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sango with a look of shear terror on her face. Her lips were trembling as she made eye contact with me. I didn't like being right at this particular moment but, I was; Something WAS wrong!

I finally finished shrinking when InuYasha grabbed me,and my now enormous dress and stuffed me into a tea pot rather violently. Panicked and afraid, I started banging on the porcelain teapot.

"Let me out!" I felt the teapot move and guessed that InuYasha was hiding it. Then I heard the prancing of horses whoever was coming, had arrived

* * *

InuYasha's P.O.V-

After hiding the teapot on my lap under the tablecloth, Musso had arrived with his soldiers and my old friend, Koga.

Koga had a desperate and depressed look on his face that told all; he had finally been captured. Koga had always been a rebel, and would never obey orders or get captured unless his family was used against him. This was because they were all he had left of his tribe whom were led into a battle they didn;t know was happening.

"Now," Musso started "Where is Kagome?"

"I'm sorry I've heard rumors but, only from Kagura. No location of the wench has been found." I said. I tried to make my voice sound strained, as if to keep me from getting pissed; then I would seem on my normal behavior.

"Oh, well Koga here brought me to the location of where she is." Musso replied smartly.

Koga went and sniffed down the table looking down at where my teapot was hidden.

"Down with the bloody big head" I whispered in a voice so low that only he could hear. His eyes went somewhat more focused and he ran past me down south.

"Go follow the mutt." Musso told his soldiers. "And as for you, mutt number 2..." He grabbed tea sipped it then threw it at the ground as Miroku and Sango giggled at him. "Watch your back." Musso finished.

"You too." I replied with a menacing look.

Musso charged on his horse past me to follow the others. After 2 minutes of their absence I thought it was safe.

"That was a close call." Kagura stated with unfocused eyes.

"Yes. Yes, it was." Miroku replied.

* * *

End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and soon onto the next. Remember Some of this stuff, I will be making up And I do not own InuYasha although all of fanfiction people wish they did.


	6. Digging up the Past

Hello sorry for not updating sooner, I know, I'm an ass for whomever reads my shit. But, I bring forth my update and the 6th chapter with it. Thanks, I don't own this anime. And thankyou again for the follows and reviews.

* * *

After the encounter with Musso and his men, Kagome was eager to escape the teapot. So somehow she ended up agreeing to going with InuYasha.

_Why? Why did I agree to something as stupid as this? Oh kami-sama, was the teapot __that__ bad?_

She was still shrunken because nobody thought to change her back to regular size. She wanted to ask but didn't want to initiate conversation, especially after an awkward situation.

* * *

Earlier...

Kagome was peeking out of the spout of the teapot clutching her newly oversized dress to cover herself.

"We gotta split up."

_Kagura's voice is suddenly really serious. Yup, we're in deep shit. We're gonna die aren't we?_

"We can't do that! We have to protect Kagome!" Sango's worried voice rose in for Kagome's defense.

"We have to, in order to protect Kagome." Miroku assured her. "If we do travel in this big group, that asswipe Musso will **know** that something is up."

"Yeah, we're kinda already on his shitlist..." Kagome was surprised to hear InuYasha stick up for protecting her.

_Oh right, because I'm the only one who can save his ass._ She thought sourly.

"I don't get it." Shippo said calmly as they turned to look at him with wide eyes.

_It's obvious, shippo knows something that we don't._

"When I was captured and forced to work for the queen, Musso was always complaining about her. He sweared that he would kill her oneday. So why doesn't he side with us?"

"Shippo, my guess is that he knows that he'll be risking his position and his neck." Sango put it bluntly.

"Yeah Shippo, what did you expect? Lemme guess, he's gonna march up to us gang of losers and say 'hey i'm gonna start up an uprising with you assholes, charge bitches'!" InuYasha spat.

"Well you didn't have to put it that way, shithead." Kagome stated, her voice echoing through the teapot.

"In any case, InuYasha you are the strongest of us, so you take care of Kagome. Questions?" Kagura stated.

"Hey! Why do I have to-!"

"Good, moving on. Sango and I will go together because you can't leave a women alone with that lech, so Shippo will keep an eye on Miroku."

"Oh Lady Kagura! I only try to show compassion for Sango." Miroku said with a smirk as he stroked Sango's butt. Sango then returned his gesture with a hardcore slap, leaving a red mark on his sore cheek.

Then Kagura grabbed Sango's hand and they both evaporated. Miroku and Shippo set out northwest while InuYasha holding the teapot with Kagome inside, headed south.

"I can't stay in a teapot forever!" Kagome yelled. "So unshrink me!" Kagome demanded.

"No way! You're much easier to handle now!" InuYasha teased back.

"Fine, but I need clothes." Kagome agreed.

Just then InuYasha turned as red as a tomato. He opened the teapot slowly, grabbing her dress out and quickly closing it. Kagome was blushing so much it hurt. After a few snips of scissors, the top opened again and a tiny dress fluttered down to her. It was her lavender dress cut into a smaller version with newly added lace. Kagome slipped on the new version of her lavender-colored dress. Then, she climbed out of the teapot and into InuYasha's palm.

(end of flashback)

* * *

Kagome sat on his shoulder as InuYasha in akward silence.

"So, those shits never told us exactly where to go. And I seriously doubt that you know a good hiding place around here?"

"When did you grow a brain?" Kagome replied smartly.

"When did you grow back to normal size? Oh wait never because you were too stupid to keep your trap shut." InuYasha snapped.

Ignoring his cocky and rude attitude, Kagome decided to change the subject. "Well, I was worried about something other than a hiding place."

"And that is...?"

"Shippo. He is so young, yet he has been through such hardships. How did he even escape the queen?"

"I saved him. About two years ago, Kikyo took over Underland from Rin. Koga was leading his wolves into battle because they were Rin's soldiers. Only him and his two dumbasses, Ginta and Hakkaku survived. Shippo's parents were two of the soldiers whom were not wolves. They also died. Koga sacrificed himself into prison so that Ginta and Hakkaku could take Shippo into safety." InuYasha paused as Kagome was commenting.

"That's Horrible." She said sadly. And then InuYasha continued.

"But, Shippo being an idiot, went back to find my father's sword. My father left me that sword and Shippo knew that it could defeat the Jabberwocky. He knew it could be the destruction of Naraku."

InuYasha stopped and sighed.

"It was here." he whispered in the middle of a black forest that smelt of smoke and crushed dreams.

"We were having a celebration when they attacked. It was Sesshomaru's 300th birthday." He muttered to himself.

"Anyway, Shippo got captured trying to get the sword and I set out on a mission to find it. I found him and rescued him instead of the sword. The sword is what they call the vorpal sword. But, it's real name is Tetsusaiga. It can kill 100 demons in a single swing. It's the one **you** need to kill Naraku."

"But, I'm not gonna slay Naraku, I'm not the right Kagome."

"Are you the right Kagome?" InuYasha asked mysteriously.

"There's been some debate about that."

InuYasha grabbed her out of anger and placed her on a tree stump.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"You are our only hope! And you're just being scared! People out there are scared and alone and they are looking up to you as a sign of hope**.**"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to! I'm too weak!" Kagome hollered."I can never fight for myself and i doubt that I can even hold a sword!"

"Sorry." InuYasha muttered reluctantly. "But people are scared, they wonder when they will give up, when they will collapse, when they will be captured and killed."

"I-I could possibly try to kill Naraku."

"That's all we need." InuYasha's eyes softened for a moment before his ears perked up and eyes grew wide.

"We gotta go!" He demanded as he picked her up and ran as fast as a Hanyou could run. His hair was whipping around and getting in his face as he ran but, it didn't matter. He had to get Kagome safe even if it meant sacrificing himself, because he was his only hope.

Then he stopped midstep to look at a muddy and mucky river. "Shit" He muttered. He had to act fast so he took off his top hat and placed her on it.

"Hold on tight wench." He mumbled.

She groaned realizing his intentions.

He backed up and threw the top hat like a fucking frisbee. Kagome had her arms and hands locked around the ribbon of his hat. As the surrounding air burst into her lungs.

"I'm going down!" she screeched as the hat fell to the ground and she flipped onto her back.

"Down with the fuckking red queen!" InuYasha shouted as Musso and his small army of card people took InuYasha away with him in chains and handcuffs.

"Now that you are away from your precious friends, I can take you to the queen." Musso said smartly.

Kagome looked at him being marched away from her and for some reason she felt her heqart ache the teensiest bit. But, all she could mutter was -

"Shit."

* * *

End of the 6th chapter and that means its break time for meh! YAY! It also means I have to start the 7th chapter...why is break time over so soon? Oh yeah, because I haven't updated in a while. But thankyou for the fuckin billionth time for reading my dumb shit.

Sincerely the apprentice of time.


	7. Tears and sorrow : all for you

**Sorry that ****this ****also took so long. My mother stole away my poor laptop. I have it now and will update whenever ****i can so please be understanding like you are now. Thankyou. Disclaim.**

**Thank you for reading this...If you are reading this...you are right?**

**Anyway! Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated...I bring to you the 7th chapter of Kagome In Wonderland.**

* * *

After seeing InuYasha get escorted away off to the big red bitch's castle, it started to get dark, so Kagome curled under the raggedy top hat and fell asleep. She dreamed of InuYasha going to meet Kikyo, her wishing to wed him, but him refusing.

In her dream Kagome screamed: "Don't she'll kill you if you don't marry her!" But InuYasha couldn't hear her. So when he refused, she sent him to a table where they raised an axe and then-

"Ahhhh! No! InuYasha!" Kagome jolted awake feeling her heart slam in her chest.

_Kami, that was horrifying...but, why was it InuYasha that was in my dream? Why did I scream his name? _Kagome sighed in confusion. _Probably because he's being marched up to the royal asswipe's house. And it's all my fault._

Kagome sat up, hugging her knees and rocking herself back and forth. _This is crazy. I got clawed by a cat demon, shrunk, abused, and even stuffed in a teapot. All in one stupid, crazy dream. Unless..._

Kagome chuckled nervously there was absolutely no way she was going to believe that it was all real. Then, that meant InuYasha wasn't real. She had dreams like this before and she'd have to be dumber than a brick to let that happen! Maybe she was dumber than a brick...Kagome could feel a tear rolling down her cold yet soft cheeks.

"What? Tears? Tears for him?" Kagome wiped them but, they returned just as quick. _Then again who said my tears were for him?! _She thought as she furiously wiped her never-ending-flow of tears. "Arrgghhh!" she shrieked furiously. The only reason she was crying was because someone was dying at her cost. But, then again this was nothing more than a stupid dream!

Just then, to Kagome's astonishment the darkness that filled InuYasha's top hat (which Kagome happened to be sitting under) was penetrated by the daylight.

_Someone is here._

She saw a rather naturally tan hand lift the hat by it's brim. _Him._ She thought coldly as she saw a familiar face that contained sky blue eyes and raven black hair.

Koga. Koga was wearing a metal armor with a sleek, brown pelt that stopped right before his knees. Koga wore brown leg warmers that were made of the same sleek brown fur.

Kagome growled in rage, _how could he?_ she thought.

"You were supposed to lead them away!" Kagome wailed, her eyes wet with tears.

Koga looked down with distraught. "I know." he looked down with a sadness in his eyes, deep in thought. "I know and i'm sorry but, the bloody bitch, she has my brothers and they're all I have left."

Kagome couldn't be mad, not when she could sympathize with him.

"Koga. Am I right?"

Koga nodded. "And you are Kagome, the Kagome?"

The ends of her lips twitched to form a small smile. "There's been quite a debate about that."

"Well i should take you to safety. It's the best option." Koga prompted.

Kagome started to nod._ He said it was the best option. _Kagome's eyes widened in realization.

"No."

"Eh?"

"No. I'm going to the red queen's castle."

"That is not foretold." Koga said in a snarky voice, all the while glaring down at the middle-finger sized Kagome.

"I don't fucking care anymore!" Before Koga could argue, she continued. "I've been told who I am and who I'm not. What to say and who to be. I've been shrunk, scratched and stuffed inside a teapot! I'm tired of it so now I'll be the writer of my own story." Koga smirked at this.

"Fine. I'll help you." He said bending sown to pick the tiny Kagome up.

"Don't forget the hat."

"Tch! Yeah, yeah! I get it..." Koga said impatiently.

_He acts like InuYasha. I wonder if they were friends._

"Hey" Kagome started to say before stumbling. "You and InuYasha, you and h-him are alike."

"Eh?"

"So alike, very alike...it's kinda ironic..."

"What are you getting at?"

"Were you friends like did you ever get along?"

"Hell nah!" He yelled in a ecstatic and rough way. After looking at Kagome's shocked expression, he seemed to calm down a bit. "Sorry." After a few seconds he sighed. "You are way too curious...stop being curious, okay? It's for your own good." He joked gently.

"Just wonderin'" she said.

_Curiosity did kill the cat. Better not kill Kagura!_ Kagome thought.

"InuYasha and I were always bickering. But, if there was ever a time where we shared the same side, it was when the big red bitch in the big red house showed up."

"Kikyo destroyed everything you wanted, everything you had, didn't she?"

"You know that because-?"

"I guessed. Alright this is way to fucking depressing, so can we get off this topic?"

"Yes, which means no more questions." Koga smirked, waiting for her reply.

"No more questions?!" Kagome yelled.

"No more questions." Koga replied calmly.

"No more questions." Kagome whispered in a disappointed matter.

"Nope."

Kagome sighed. _Do I start bothering him for entertainment?_

* * *

(InuYasha's pov)

After marching around for an hour, InuYasha's temper rose out of impatience.

"What the hell is taking so long? Why is the fucking castle so far far away?"

Musso rolled his eyes. The hatter wouldn't shut up. Hour after hour, this is how the trip was. Though the hatter couldn't fool Musso. Musso heard him say 'down with the fucking red queen'. Musso smirked. He would make sure that inuYasha had a wonderful instrument of torture time. After Kikyo was done with him, then Musso would have the privilege of being Kikyo's second.

"I better get room service! I came and stopped my teaparty just to visit the queen! Honestly, why do I have to walk this far? You guys are fucking rude!"

After an hour longer of InuYasha's complaints, Musso marched InuYasha up to the throne room. Kikyo was no where in sight.

_I wonder what Kagome is doing. _InuYasha sighed._ Wait a second, it's not as if I actually care. Actually, I do care but, only because the wench is our only hope of freedom and justice. Stupid wench._

After reassuring himself over and over, he heard a creak through the door, as a pale leg with a red highheel stepped through the doorway.

_Oh kami, no. Please no! NO! FUCK NO! _Inuyasha was screaming but, only in his head. if he screamed outloud his head would be Musso's dinner!

Kikyo stepped out from behind the door in red highheels, and...blood red lingerie...

It had heart-shaped bra cups that pushed up her small breasts and was striped with fluorescent red and shadow black. The underwear was merely panties with laces. Kikyo had her usual red heartshaped lip-stick and her purple eye shadow and mascara. Her long hair was tied up in it's usually long ponytail. Kikyo then closed and locked the throne room door.

_The hoe is obviously planning something. And I don't think i'm gonna like this something! _

InuYasha got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked away. After a few clickety-clackety's of heels on the red tile, Kikyo caught up with InuYasha, grabbing his wrist with a glare and a certain sadness in her dark evil eyes. InuYasha yanked his arm out of her hand and stalked to the door. Kikyo grabbed a necklace from her back pocket and chanted in a foreign language. The beads sepperated and formed around his neck.

"Binded you are, to kneel by me InuYasha! You have never had any feelings for a girl so you can do what I command, nobody but, me can love you!" Kikyo screeched as she dragged InuYasha away.

The pain stung his heart, nobody would ever love him? Would Kagome ever love him? Would he ever love Kagome?

* * *

**Thankyou, this is the 7th chapter! disclaim, i dont own InuYasha and now i can make spelling errorrs XDDD.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. I am sorry for being an ass and not updating so this is for you guys!**


	8. Times in a Twist

Hello thar! I humbly apologize. My absence has been due to a month long trip that my scandalous mother planned at Puerto Rico. My aunt there had no laptops or computers so my soul literally withered away and died. I thought about getting you guys a souvenir (oh, how thoughtful of me...), but: I don't have that much money, didn't know what to get, and why are there so many of you?

Oh well, that's okay! Here is the 8th chapter of Kagome in wonderland. Disclaim. Also, for those of you that mentioned this in reviews: Don't worry, I would never ever ever ever ever ever let Kinky-hoe ruin Inu's purity.

Onward!

* * *

(InuYasha's Pov)

When InuYasha woke up he began to slowly recall everything. Kikyo in lingerie, him walking out of the room, her putting the beads around him and her then dragging him away and locking him in a room.

_Thank kami she didn't do anything._

Then- BAM! Like a cold punch in the gut, it hit him. The sad familiar aching of loneliness. Like a bitch.

InuYasha groaned lightly as his mind slowly began to recollect the events of the night before and of Kikyo's wrath. InuYasha had not been bothered by the insults Kikyo spat until she brought up Kagome.

Then he realized: _Wait, who said that she said anything about Kagome? Why am I thinking about Kagome? HOLD THE FUCK UP- who said I was thinking of that Kagome-wench anyway?! Oh right, me._

Suddenly choosing to come back to Wonderland, he glanced around at his surroundings only to find out he was on a somewhat plush Queen sized bed giving off the overbearingly strong stench of Kikyo's perfume, in a hideously gaudy red room.

_Did she roll around in my bed before she stuck me in it? This stinks...literally._

The walls of the disgusting red room had black hearts and spades painted next to each other; the hearts upright, the spades upside-down. It had a red plush-looking couch to the side of the room next to a black loveseat and a tall, black wardrobe with gold and red hearts stamped on it. The bed was clothed in black bed sheets with red pillow cases and a blanket designed to look like an ace of hearts playing card.

Gross.

"This is bullshit..." InuYasha mumbled to himself.

As he went to get up he stepped in something fuzzy and black (or more like somethings), he looked down at his bare feet to find squished, heart-shaped bunny slippers under his feet, featuring the colors: (you guessed it) Black and red.

"Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit." He said, shaking his head (now more awake). He kicked the slippers away in disgust, and looked in the closet to find an old outfit of his.

_Probably from the time, that I was stuck between the door to the bitch's room and had to ditch my best clothes to escape._ _Why would she keep it?_

"Keh." It was all he could say with his amazement of how remarkably stupid she was.

He slipped on the outfit piece by piece. The clean white dress-shirt that buttoned to the top except for the collar which was popped open, the glossy black vest with silver stripes, the fine black dress pants that ran down his legs and draped over, partially covering his bare feet.

Down to the last detail, was the polished black leather shoes that completed his charming look. It's a shame that he was actually charming (or so he appeared), until he opened his uncouth sailor mouth.

Finally, the detail that would complete his look, the cherry on the top, the frosting on the cake, whatever one would call it, was his top hat.

Funny, he remembered it being dusty and torn slightly by the brim, the silver ribbon also torn in tiny shreds at the bottom. It now laid perfectly whole and polished (including the ribbon; not a speck of dust.

He picked up his hat and a folded bright red paper fell out of the inside of his hat. He picked it up from the floor examining it closely; as if it were going to burst into flames at any second...

He opened it reluctantly, knowing exactly whom it was from...Kikyo.

The inside of the note had so many hearts drawn on it (clearly by her) and the writing was in a strange form of the most sloppy cursive; with drops in the middle of letters, Exclamation marks in between the last and second to last words, and tiny hearts at the top of her lower-case 'i's.

It looked like the work of a 7-year old child attempting to teach themselves cursive. Ugh.

The message stated:

_Oh, my sweet darling! I love, love, love! You. I wish that we can sail off into a red sunset and kiss! forever. I polished your hat sweetie, cause I love you so! much. Life is beautiful with you! darling. I want hugs and kisses everyday! sweetie. You are the Romeo to my Juliet, the black to my red, the spade to my heart and the kiss! to my hug. I hope I'll get to try on one of your beautiful hats! dear. Oh, didn't I tell?! you? 3 doors from your room, to the left, There is a workshop with plenty of fabrics and utensils for making hats! and clothes. Have fun in there and make hats! for me. I love you~!_

InuYasha stared at the note with a high annoyance of that red bitch.

_Someone likes kissing asses. Maybe that's why her breath smells so shitty._

InuYasha threw the note on the floor; it was so pathetically horrendous it didn't even deserve the seconds of his time that would be used to crumple it.

He picked up his top hat (which fell to the floor when he read the disturbing note), placed it on his head, and adjusted it so that his ears could poke through the holes in the brim.

He then stumbled through the door and tiptoed 3 doors left to where the workshop was.

He was careful enough, not to wake a soul.

InuYasha prayed that nobody was in there, and if not, that Kikyo wasn't in there with lingerie on.

He opened the door slowly, oh so slowly and quietly, that you could hear a needle drop and clatter to the floor.

He peered in carefully and cautiously only to find that his efforts were wasted and not a soul was present.

He sighed a deep breath and was overcome with a wave of relief that the queen with horrific breath and ill-fitting lingerie was not present. He stepped through the doorway and flicked the light on with a single claw.

* * *

(Kagome's Pov)

Banned from asking questions; even the ridiculous ones that weren't personal, Kagome had resorted into bothering Koga.

"Stop that!" Koga yelped as Kagome tickled him fiercely.

"Never!" she hissed playfully.

"You didn't let me ask questions, so feel my wrath!" She would have sounded far more scarier if she wasn't 5 inches tall and giggling uncontrollably.

She ran from one side of his shoulder to the other, and down to his neckline and back up to his shoulder blade.

Oddly enough, her running around seemed to tickle him; with her tiny feet skittering up and down, it felt like a soft flittering butterfly.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Koga said laughing and scooping the tiny Kagome off of his neck.

She rose to her feet in the middle of his warm calloused palm, giggling so much that she was forced to sit down again in an attempt to compose and calm herself (and in her attempt, fell over).

When she was composed she stood up (again) and pointed to him; as if she was saying: 'I am superior to you! Resistance is futile!'.

"Am I blessed today, good sir?" Kagome questioned.

"How so, Milady?" Koga responded sounding awfully generous.

"Well, I want to be granted permission to ask questions, many questions..." She huffed, pretending to be a Duchess of high power.

Koga smirked at her, making no attempt to hide the mischievous look in his beautiful, soft blue eyes.

"That cannot be given. I humbly apologize Milady." Koga said in a mocking tone.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How unfortunate. Some convincing is in order..." Kagome said as she made an attempt to jump back on his shoulder blade. Koga caught her before she could fall and gently placed her on his shoulder.

"Thank you..." She stated as she climbed to the back of his neck were she found his soft, raven black hair cascading down from his head like a silky waterfall from his ponytail.

_The perfect climbing ropes._ Kagome thought naughtily.

She extended her right arm up into the 'waterfall' of hair and clung on tightly, then latched her other arm around a bundle of separate strands. She hoisted herself up so that her feet were dangling and continued to climb up the 'waterfall' steadily.

Left hand after right, and then so on, is how it went until she reached the top of his head and scrambled to the top. Kagome steadied herself on the wolf demon's head her feet dangling over his forehead.

"Eh?" Koga said clearly questioning the sneaky girls motives.

Kagome looked down into Koga's eyes smiling sweetly. She then snatched the longest piece of her dress that she could find and tickled his nose with it.

"Nooo! Stop it!" He whined, obviously driven crazy with her shenanigans.

Kagome burst into laughter at his reaction as he glared at her. She lied down on his head with her feet dangling off of the edge of his head.

"This sure is a crazy dream." she said sighing and shaking her head.

"I'm convinced that you are the craziest thing in it." Koga said sighing.

"So this _is _a dream?" Kagome blurted out.

"I never said that." Koga retorted.

"Still convinced that it is." Kagome said bluntly.

Koga stopped, his eyes glued to what lie ahead.

Kagome sat up and stared ahead at the same scary tragedy. It was sure to give her nightmares. Definitely.

"You seem startled, Koga. Didn't you live in the castle?" Kagome interrogated.

"Yes. But, this is the secret entrance. The secret moat." Koga replied earnestly, still staring ahead at the horror that promised Kagome sleepless nights.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked uncertain if it was real or not. "Secret moat?"

"Yeah, but, its more like a river of miasma and..."

Kagome gulped wondering what those poor figures were.

"Demon parts, mixed with heads of innocent humans."

Kagome felt like crying looking at the river of death, the river of bloodshed and injustice. These demons and humans some innocent and some naughty, it didn't matter. Bloodshed was bloodshed and it was all by one person: Kikyo.

Kagome trembled with anger; she had never felt so full of rage in her life.

"That bitch!" She whispered.

"That's why we need you, Kagome."

Kagome still didn't understand what was so special about her that made it so she was 'the chosen one'.

But, unjust or just, they still needed to cross that deadly river.

* * *

Thank you for reading the 8th chapter of Kagome in Wonderland!

This is to everyone as my thanks.

**Special thanks to -**

My reviewers: .Kari

.MisakiTheHanyou67

.Kochua2012

Beta reader:  .alexischic

Thank you to my followers and people that favorite this fanfic.

* * *

**Updates -**

Kagome in Wonderland: 7/19-22

Connected by Fate: 7/13-16

These are the dates that I should be able to update, if not then something probably came up.

* * *

**Also -**

My friend on fanfiction ,alexischic, was my beta reader and the one who made me update sooner.

If you like a K-drama called playful kiss, then check out her one-shot. Thanks!


End file.
